


Bed Time

by Arlyshawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlyshawk/pseuds/Arlyshawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal'Reegar comes home from a long winded meeting with the Council on the Citadel to find his wife still awake and pushes him to bed before things go south.</p>
<p>Apart of a series of prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by commander-shakarian  
> Prompt: "This isn’t exactly what I had in mind." for Kal and Tori
> 
> Palla: Quarian term for one's lifemate

Playing Angry Birds on her data pad isn’t exactly what Tori calls being productive. Then again any of the stupid games on her data pad isn’t what she calls productive, but she has nothing else to do while Kal is gone attending to some… important meeting that somehow involved her husband. It’s purely diplomatic, Tali’s told her that five times, but she still thinks that its complete and utter bullshit that her husband - the Admiral of the Heavy Fleet - has to go play diplomat. She angrily jabs at a little yellow bird to make it crash into a tower of pigs.

“Stupid pigs,” Tori mutters to herself in the dark as she tries to figure out another shot. She’s bored, she can feel it. Actually, she’s been bored for five hours. Five. Not four or three, five.

She’s got half a mind to go marching up to the Presidium in her pajamas to go get Kal. Then again, it wouldn’t be becoming of Commander Shepard to be strutting up to the Presidium in her purple polka dot pants and Hawkeye shirt. She smirks at the thought of all of that, about how the turian councilor would have a kitten and Hackett would just be shaking his head. Kal would laugh, so would Tali because she’s gone poking around the Normandy in her bra and underwear when Garrus thought it would be funny to take all of her clothes. Albeit, he got punched in his stupid head for taking her stuff, everyone else thought it was funny.

The sound of the door opening and closing makes her stop herself mid thought to see pale outline of Kal'Reegar in the doorway to her bedroom. He pauses mid stride and she sees the pale, vibrant eyes that glow in his mark narrow.

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you said you’d wait for me, palla,” Kal says as he removes the golden gloves he wears purely for ceremonial use. He’s tired if he’s using his mother tongue. But she can hear the haggardness in his voice, she figures he’s talking for the full five hours.

“It’s four thirty in the fucking morning, but if being commander has taught me a single thing, it’s that sleep is useless,” Tori replies, getting up and crossing the heated floors to him. She’s thankful for those, because if she had to deal with cold floors ever again, her head would spin. Kal’s hands are fidgety, they tremble a bit as he removes the harness that crosses his body. “Besides, I had a hunch that’d you would be a wreck after all of that.”

“I didn’t sign up for this, Tori. I really didn’t,” His voice is heavy and tired. She sees the grief in his eyes as she looks up at him. “I want to go back to Rannoch and live happily with you. You and I.. We’ve seen too much.”

She gives him a lazy smile, “Yeah, but you’re my tough marine. I believe in you…”

“Love you, paella.”

“Love you too, babe,” She sighs and takes his hand. “Thought you should know that had they not let you out when they did, they’d be getting me marching my angry ass up there in my jammies to come get you and Tali.”

His laugh makes her heart awaken for a brief moment out of its tired stupor, “Still not as funny as-.”

The thought about punching her very tired husband comes to mind, but she pushes it down, “Not the kitten underwear, Kal. We don’t talk about the incident with the kitten underwear.”

“Okay that one was funny too, but I was talking about how Vakarian took your clothes.”

She throws him a besmirched look, “Okay, okay, tough guy - go to bed.”

“Yes, ma'am.” His arm is suddenly around her waist and she yelps as he pulls her onto the bed with him. Her body doesn’t fit him, it’s as tired as Kal sounds. “But you’re not going to stay awake without me and as you said, it’s forty thirty.”

“Yeah, okay - everybody likes ass but not a smartass,” She nestles up against him and sighs heavier than she intends. “Now.. Go to sleep, smartass.”  


End file.
